The Commander's Wrath
by Raven Toadstool
Summary: The Toads aren't really mushrooms at all, are they? Can Commander Toadstool and King Bowser stop this Parasitic infestation before it's too late? Based on the Game Theory video that Toads are Parasites! THIS IS AN AU FOR MY OTHER STORY BEAUTY AND THE BEAST ((RATED T FOR BABLY GOING TO BE M RATED SOON)


The Commander's wrath  
 **See? Told you all I'd be back with one of the aus! Now this is based on a video that the very talented Matpat did on his series Game Theory! Please read and review, and know that the third and final book is coming sooner than you think ;3.**

Ch 1  
Boom.  
Crying and screaming could be heard as a large hole was blasted through the wall of the Mushroom Kingdom's throne room. Debris flew through the air, taking out several Toads. The Toads were reduced to bloody pulpy chunks on the Throne Room floor. The remaining Toads were crowding around the Queen, determined to protect her from whatever danger threatened her.  
As the choking black and white smoke filled the room, A very familiar Koopa entered the throne room. From the way his fiery Mohawk was flattened, and from the agitation on his face, it was clear that he was worried. Darkland and the Mushroom Kingdom had been Allied for decades now, due to Tyrion and Morton Sr. What would make him break such a sacred Alliance that had lasted a generation?  
Peach had a terrified expression on her face. Her hands were turning bone white as she gripped the arms of her throne.

"Peach listen." Bowser's voice was desperate as he approached the throne, clearly intending on taking her from there. "I need you to come with me. You're in grave da-"

"Commander Toadstool?" Peach sang out. "We appear to have an intruder. Please take care of this!"

A lone knight strode out from behind the throne. From head to toe, they were covered in coal black armor. The helm had cruel looking Koopa-esque horns protruding from it.

Bowser recognized this armor of course. It was obvious that Morton Jr. has made it.

"He's trying to hurt me.'' Peach lied. "Attack him!"

"Peach, what the HELL are you doing?" Bowser demanded. "You're in DANGER. I'm trying to help you!" Frustration was evident in the Koopa king's voice. They didn't have time for any of this. He needed to get The Royal Family out of here and fast,before it was too late.

The knight hesitated at the tone of Bowser's voice. In an almost robotic voice the knight spoke.

"My Queen, Bowser is our ally. To attack him is an act of war, is it not?"

"THAT WAS AN ORDER RAVEN."

The commander pulled out her sword.  
"As you wish.''

As she ran at Bowser, Bowser grabbed the knight by the shoulder.

"Commander, stand DOWN." His words were cut off by his roar of pain as her clawed gauntlets ripped open his cheek.

"Forgive me for this." He muttered. He curled his clawed hand into a fist and drove it into the Commander's stomach.

Pain shot through the Commander's body. Of course it hurt like hell. Reminded her of another Koopa she'd known with a similar method of incapacitating her. It was all too ironic that it was Bowser's father.

As her helmet retracted, her face was revealed. Her eyes, normally a violet color, were blood red with no whites and cat like pupils. Her mouth was full of razor sharp teeth.

But it was a face Bowser knew. One he had not seen in a long time.

"Raven! Come on, snap out of it! We need to get her OUT OF HERE." Bowser hissed. "Stop fighting me and-"

"Just like your father." The commander spat out a glob of blood into his face. "But your fists don't hurt as much."

With that, her helm reformed and she slammed her head against his with all of her remaining strength.

As the Koopa let out another pain filled roar, the commander was lifted and thrown bodily into the nearest wall.  
A sickening crunching noise could be heard. Pain bloomed from Raven's leg.

Dazed, and bleeding pretty hard, Raven could only watch as Bowser dragged Peach through the hole.  
She reached towards them with one armor clad arm. The armor was slowly receding from her body.

"Sister…"

Then darkness overtook her. The last thing she heard was Peach's terrified screams. 


End file.
